


Day 6: Panicking

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Captured, Day 6, Gen, Hugs, Kidnapped, Pain, Panic Attack, Panicking, Some Fluff, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy’s world is shattered during a mission.





	Day 6: Panicking

Jeremy slid around the corner of the building and pressed his back tightly against it, panting hard and wiping sweat from his brow. He glanced around but saw no sign that he'd been pursued.

 

"Ryan you there? I think I lost them buddy," he spoke quietly into his comm.

 

" _Good! Now get the fuck out of there Jer, we have all the intel we need,_ " Ryan's voice came back over the comm.

 

Jeremy nodded and took one last look around before darting down the dark street and making his way back to the evac van where Ryan was monitoring the situation. The two Battle Buddies had been assigned a simple extraction mission by Rooster Corps, get in, grab the intel, get out. Since he was more experienced with stealthy break in missions, Jeremy had been chosen to do the actual infiltration, a fact that had pissed Ryan off to no end, the gent hating monitor duty. No need for tussles if they were quick and stealthy enough but as most of their missions went there were...complications. Jeremy had to put down several guards that weren't where they were supposed to be according to their info on the place, a local shipping company that was suspected of smuggling weapons and drugs that had recently become a problem for the locals, catching the attention of the Rooster Corps and its Hunter devision.

 

Jeremy made his way in a zigzag pattern towards the vehicle, happy that soon he'd be on his way home with his best friend at his side. He was ready for today to be over and done with so he could shower, pet his cat, and maybe have Ryan over for pizza and video games, something they'd been doing more and more lately as they grew closer. Spying the dark van parked on a shadowy street where he'd left it he sighed with relief and approached, opening the back hatch door and looking in.

 

"I'm back, did you miss me Ry..." he started to say but stopped when he saw that the van was empty. He raised an eyebrow and walked around to the driver's door, peering through the window. Growing concerned when he saw nothing he backed away and crouched in some nearby bushes, watching the van intently.

 

"Agent Haywood this is Agent Dooley please report your location," he said into his comm unit.

 

There was staticky silence on the other end, causing him to frown. He checked to see if his comm was on and working properly. When he saw that everything was working fine he tried again, and again no response.

 

"Ryan where the fuck are you this isn't funny asshole! I'm worried about you and we need to get the hell outta here," he said, panic and fear starting to fill him.

 

He did his best to swallow it down and remain calm, panic would only cloud his judgement and his ability to think clearly. Ryan was probably just playing a stupid prank, wouldn't be the first time, or his comm went out or something. There was probably a logical explanation for this. He waited for several minutes before slowly backing away from the van, a bad feeling creeping into his gut. He trotted several paces away and hid in a dark alley, watching the scene with a careful eye. He bit his lip nervously when nothing happened for several moments and Ryan was still nowhere to be seen.

 

"Ryan please respond. If this was just one of your dumb pranks to make me worried or scared well fucking congratulations you win okay? Just please can we go now?" he called into his comm. still no response.

 

He was on the verge of a full blown panic attack at this point, worry and dread mixing in there. Where was Ryan? Had something happened? Was he okay? His breathing quickened and his hand settled on the bone handled knife that Ryan had given him for Christmas last year, a nervous habit he'd picked up. Somehow, feeling the handle of the knife and knowing that it was there at his side always made him feel a bit better. There was a crackling on the comm and he felt his heart jump into his throat as he listened for a moment, hoping Ryan would respond. The comm clicked to life and relief flooded him, and he nearly cried for joy. Until a strange voice reached his ears.

 

" _You have something of ours we'd like back very much. We have something of yours as well. I suggest we meet in order to...peacefully return our desired back to each other,_ " the voice said darkly.

 

Jeremy hissed and panic once again took him. They had Ryan! The no good sons of bitches had taken Ryan and now were using him to force Jeremy to give up the intel they'd just spent the last few hours slaving to get.

 

"I don't believe you. How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked lowly.

 

" _We're speaking to you on your comm channel for one thing,_ " the voice said.

 

"Congratulations, you managed to tap into the signal we use. Any fucking nerd with half a brain and a decent laptop could do the same pal," Jeremy snapped. It was slightly over exaggerated, seeing as Rooster Corps tech was pretty much state of the art and more advanced than most.

 

" _I guess you make a valid point Hunter. How's this for proof?_ " the voice asked and a moment of silence followed.

 

" _Dooley don't do it! Get the intel back to HQ, don't worry about me!_ "

 

Jeremy's heart stopped when he heard Ryan's voice on the other end. The gent sounded slightly in pain and understandably pissed off.

 

"Ryan? I can't leave you behind buddy!" he exclaimed.

 

" _Do it Dooley! That's an ord..._ " Ryan's voice was muffled and cut off as if he'd been forcefully silenced, and the sound of skin striking skin reached Jeremy's ears before there was silence again.

 

" _I hope you understand that we're serious about this,_ " the voice said once again.

 

"I swear to god, if you hurt him I will burn everything in this fucking city to the ground to find you!" Jeremy growled.

 

" _Cute. Meet us at the coordinates we send to your phone. And don't try anything stupid, otherwise your friend here gets a bullet between the eyes,_ " the voice said and the comm was cut.

 

Jeremy felt a tightness in his chest and he collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath as hot angry tears filled his eyes. He should've been quicker. He should've been stealthier and gotten back to Ryan before he'd been taken. Now his Battle Buddy was a prisoner and being used as blackmail. He tried to remain calm, remember his training and think rationally. But Jeremy felt the full blow of the panic attack take him. He started trembling and he broke out into a sweat as his throat felt like it was closing and he had a sick feeling grow in his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down but he couldn't. The fear and panic were too much. He'd had panic attacks before, not regularly, but this was stronger than any he'd had before. He was scared. Scared for Ryan, scared that he may lose his best friend, scared that the two of them would just be gunned down when they made the trade, scared that Ryan would be murdered right in front of him. He felt numb, wishing Ryan was there to help calm him like he'd done whenever he was having an attack or was just overly stressed.

 

After a few moments he felt his body begin to relax and soon he was able to move again instead of feeling locked in place. He stood and took several breaths before reaching for his phone. He'd gotten a message one minute before from Ryan's number, simple text with coordinates the only thing there. He took a deep breath and started walking. The meetup location was a building a few blocks away, a warehouse looking structure. Jeremy took his time scouting out the perimeter and checking for any traps or ambushes. He watched the building for a few moments before slowly easing out of the shadows and walking forward resolutely.

 

_Never let the enemy see your fear. Never show them weakness or they'll use it against you._

 

Ryan's words echoed in his mind as he strolled through the door, a calm hard expression on his face. He'd learned long ago how to mask how he truly felt, to appear emotionless. A tall man in a suit was standing there, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jeremy approach. Behind the tall man we're two large men, the obvious muscle. Jeremy felt slight panic at the numbers, not liking the odds if a fight were to break out, but he chased it away. He had to remain calm for Ryan's sake. He needed to get his Battle Buddy out of here.

 

"Took you long enough," the tall man said flatly.

 

"Go fuck yourself sideways," Jeremy spat back. The man seemed surprised but chuckled.

 

"You've got spirit kid. You're shorter than I expected," he said.

 

"You done comparing sizes pal? Cause I've got better things to do," Jeremy returned calmly.

 

"Very well. Do you have what you stole from us?" the man asked uncrossing his arms and standing straighter.

 

"Show me Ryan and that he's unhurt and you'll get what you want asshole," Jeremy said, allowing his frustration to seep into his words a little.

 

The man rolled his eyes and raised his hand up to ear level, snapping his fingers. One of the brutes walked out of eyesight before returning, backing up towards the group. He stopped beside his boss and turned around, Ryan in front of him dragged along the floor. He was bound, arms behind his back and his ankles tied together, his baseball cap he'd been wearing gone and his short sandy blonde hair messed up. He was gagged with a cloth tied between his teeth and he grumbled as the brute dumped him on the floor, his breath leaving him all at once as he landed on his chest and abdomen. He looked up at Jeremy with an unreadable expression, the lad trying to detect any messages the gent might send him. Jeremy hoped his partner wouldn't be too upset with him for disobeying orders and gave him a relieved look, Ryan's bluer than blue eyes softening slightly.

 

"He put up a bit of a fight but he is otherwise unhurt. Now, give us what is ours," the tall man said impatiently.

 

Jeremy reached slowly into his pocket and withdrew a small thumb drive. He held it up and looked at it, studying it as if he was considering whether or not to actually give it up. On one hand it would save his best friend's life, on the other, Rooster Corps could potentially save many lives with the intel contained on the drive.

 

"I'm waiting Dooley," the man snapped.

 

Jeremy glanced down again at Ryan who was struggling on the floor, shaking his head and biting into his gag as he growled, his muffled protests the only sounds to reach Jeremy's ears other than his rapidly beating heart. He looked up at the tall man and sighed, his shoulders sinking.

 

"What's to prevent you from killing us after you have this back? How do I know this isn't a trap?" he asked.

 

"I have no interest in the two of you. As far as I'm concerned you never existed once that drive is in my hands," the man said as if explaining things to a child.

 

"But you know who we work for. We're a threat to you alive," Jeremy pointed out. The tall man smiled and pulled out a handgun, aiming it at Jeremy's chest.

 

"You're pretty clever kid. How's this, hand over the drive and I'll kill you first so you won't have to watch me kill your partner here?" he asked gesturing towards Ryan who shot him a death glare.

 

Jeremy felt the panic rise in his chest again. He shouldn't have been surprised, these guys were creeps and backstabbing asshats. He took a deep breath and calmed his breathing.

 

"I have a better idea. I give you this thumb drive, and you let Ryan go. Then you can kill me if you wish," he said firmly.

 

Ryan screamed protests from the floor and shook his head, Jeremy doing his best not to look at him as he watched the tall man study him for a minute to see if he was genuine, a look of interest crossing his face.

 

"You have my attention," he said finally.

 

"Have one of your apes there take Ryan to our van. Unite him and make him drive away. Once he's gone I hand this over and you pull the trigger. Less cleanup and effort," Jeremy said as calmly as if he were ordering a pizza.

 

"Jrrmme!" Ryan screamed from the floor.

 

"Agreed!" the tall man said. Jeremy nodded and watched as the goon who'd dragged Ryan over stooped to haul the man up, the other goon approaching to stand beside his boss.

 

"One last thing," Jeremy said softly. The tall man raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Jeremy.

 

"Go fuck yourself!" Jeremy snarled.

 

Quicker than anyone expected he darted forward and ripped the gun out of the tall man's hand, shooting him once in the foot, the man screaming and falling to the floor. Spinning to his right Jeremy shot the goon who'd walked up in the head, the corpse collapsing to the ground. Turning Jeremy reacted without hesitation and threw his bone knife at the third man who was bent over Ryan, the knife embedding itself deep in his throat. Jeremy stood over the tall man screaming on the floor who looked up at him with a death glare.

 

"You fucking piece of shit!" the man cried.

 

"Oh fuck you," Jeremy said and shot him in the head, tossing the gun onto his corpse.

 

With the action over he felt himself begin to shake again. He stumbled over to Ryan and cut his feet and hands free, the gent reaching up and ripping the gag from his mouth before pulling Jeremy into a tight hug. Jeremy trembled and started shaking harder, his panic coming back stronger as the adrenaline died down, and he clung to Ryan, tears filling his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I-I was so worried Ry! I couldn't let them h-hurt you. I c-couldn't lose you!" Jeremy cried as all the possible outcomes played through his head, pain wracking his shoulders as he watched Ryan die time and time again, the sense of danger, panic and helplessness growing stronger and stronger.

 

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay now, you're fine. I'm fine Jeremy thanks to you. I'm so sorry you had to deal with this alone buddy," Ryan gently comforted.

 

"I didn't know what to do, you were gone and then that creep told me he had you and I-I just panicked Ryan," Jeremy cried. Ryan nodded and held Jeremy closer to him.

 

"I've got you now, I'm here Jeremy it's okay just listen to my voice," he said and began humming gently, helping Jeremy down from his panic attack.

 

Jeremy eventually felt his body relax, the pain in his chest and throat gone and his nausea dissipated. He wiped his eyes and looked up at his partner who was smiling gently down at him. Slowly the two got to their feet, Ryan helping Jeremy along as they walked back to their van. Jeremy sat in the passenger seat while Ryan drove, the two remaining silent as they drove back to HQ.

 

"Hey Ryan?" Jeremy asked as they neared their destination.

 

"Yes Jeremy?" Ryan looked at him.

 

"I'm glad you're safe," Jeremy said.

 

"I'm glad you came for me," Ryan smiled.

 

"Course I was going to! We're the fucking Battle Buddies!" Jeremy smiled and chuckled.

 

"Battle Buddies," Ryan nodded.

 

"Forever," Jeremy completed their favorite saying.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my favorite I’ve written so far for the 30 day challenge. Love me some Battle Buddies angst! As always kudos and comments spur me to write more and are greatly appreciated.


End file.
